pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprinkflower
The Sprinkflower is a unique plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown designed to combo well with other buffing plants. It will water plants in a 3x3 area, which has no effects on its own, but will double the effectiveness of other buffs those plants receive, such as increased speed, damage, or healing effects. For example, if a plant has received a buff to double (+100%) their speed, the buff will effectively triple (+200%) their speed instead, making plants drastically stronger. It is unlocked after beating the Super Sun side path in Rainy Forest. Made by Milesprower2. Origin Sprinkflower is a portmanteau of "sprinkler" and "flower". Appearance A pale blue flower facing upwards, with a face (obviously, this is PvZ after all), but its mouth is made up of several small holes from which it sprays water over the nearby plants. Almanac Entry Sprinkflower Waters adjacent plants to double the effectiveness of speed, attack, or healing buffs. Range: 3x3 Plant Food effect: all plants onscreen have improved buffs for thirty seconds Sprinkflower has always enjoyed showering other plants with the water he somehow manages to spontaneously generate out of nowhere. Cost: 250 Recharge: slow Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, the Sprinkflower will shower all plants onscreen to improve their buffs. This lasts for thirty seconds. Buffs affected The Sprinkflower can improve upon the following buffs to plants: *Heavenly Peach's healing. *Rainy Forest's rainclouds, which naturally double the speed of plants underneath. This also includes rainclouds created by Berrainy. *Cobbler's shoes which speed up plants. *Bee Tree or Angry Bee Tree's pollenation effect on flowers (e.g. Sunflower, Moonflower, Twin Sunflower). *Count Chompula's self-healing effect. It will also improve upon the following buffs applied by Plant Buildings from Burt's Bits & Bobs: *Pea Greenhouse Tier 2 (10% boosted attack speed for peashooting plants, increases to 20%). *Castle Catapult Tier 2 (10% boosted attack speed for pult plants, increases to 20%). *Flower Garden Tier 2 (15% boosted production rate for flowers, increases to 30%). *Nut House Tier 3 (100DPS/sec healing for defensive plants when not being attacked, increases to 200DPS/sec). *Explodonation Lab Tier 3 (50% boosted damage for explosive plants, increases to 100%). This means explosives in a 3x3 area of the Sprinkflower will basically deal double massive damage. *Beetboxing Club Tier 2 (10% boosted damage for melee plants, 10% boosted speed for Chompers, increases both to 20%). *Heavy Plantillery Base Tier 2 (10% boosted attack/reload speed for Bamboo Shoot, Citron, Coco Cannon, Cob Cannon, Banana Launcher, increases to 20%). See Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown for more details about these effects. Strategies The Sprinkflower is designed as a combo plant, working well with most of the plants listed in the section above. It can be useful in long-term levels and especially in Rainy Forest where rainclouds naturally occur. You do however need to carefully plan where to place it and any other buffing plants you plan to combo it with, and which plants you plan on buffing. Using this plant requires a high amount of thought and planning, but can provide you with a high reward. Keep in mind that for all the things it can do, it will not affect buffs to health, such as those applied by plant food on defensive plants or the Tier 2 Nut House effect. Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Buffers Category:Flowers Category:Supporting Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants